


Let it burn

by loumypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Dom/sub, Knotting, Louis eats his slik, Louis is in heat, M/M, Omega Louis, Pet Names, Rimming, Seriously blink and you will miss it, Smut, fingering (kinda), harry praises louis, its lasts two seconds, like the first stages of heat, louis purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumypeach/pseuds/loumypeach
Summary: “What are you doing?” Harry stops his trail of thoughts, his hand stilling on his ass.“I- I” Louis tries to speak and explain himself.“You were touching yourself, when you know it goes against my rules” Harry says firmly, walking to Louis and climbing on the bad, placing himself near his mate. “Show me your fingers”





	Let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s any mistakes, English is not my first langauge. 
> 
> Credits title: wcbl gc
> 
> Come say hi on twitter, I’m @loumypeach

Louis’ traces a finger on his hole, wanting to get it deep inside, all wet with his slick, he knows he can’t, there will be consequences if he does so. Two of his fingers are now trailing on his hole, almost tickling him, his fingers are so damp that he’s going crazy with desire. 

“What are you doing?” Harry stops his trail of thoughts, his hand stilling on his ass.   
“I- I” Louis tries to speak and explain himself.  
“You were touching yourself, when you know it goes against my rules” Harry says firmly, walking to Louis and climbing on the bad, placing himself near his mate. “Show me your fingers.” 

Louis bites his bottom lip, his mind fogged and feeling fuzzy, “Alpha, I-“  
“I said, show me your fingers” Harry repeats, his tone of voice dominant and his speech slow, it makes Louis want to give him everything, to bow his head to him and present him his hole. Louis takes his hand away from his hole and shows Harry his two wet fingers. “You were crazy with desire, weren’t you? Couldn’t resist touching your little hole, couldn’t wait for your alpha to touch you, I thought you were a good omega.”   
Louis wants to tell him that he is a good omega but nothing comes out of his mouth, except a soft moan.   
“Your fingers looks so inviting baby, all wet and dripping of your slick, why don’t you show me how you can be my good omega and suck it, cmon suck your little fingers, since you wanted them deep in something wet and warm, don’t get them out until I tell you.”

Louis does as he’s being told, he brings his two fingers wet with slick up to his mouth.   
“C’mon little one, open wide and get your fingers clean” Harry demands, taking Louis’ small hand in his big one and guiding his fingers inside Louis’ mouth.   
Harry can almost already feel his knot forming, only at the sight of his omega licking his wet fingers like a good boy.   
“Good boy” he praises, his hand is still holding Louis’ and he starts to hurry his movements, almost fucking Louis’ mouth with his own fingers.   
Louis whimpers, his mouth full and his eyes watering.   
“Yes, my pretty good boy, licking his slick like his alpha told him to do, you’re so precious” Harry tells him, not stilling the movements of his hand. 

Louis is going crazy, he’s craving something, his fingers too small in his mouth. He wants a knot, he wants his alpha’s knot, but he knows he can’t be a greedy omega, so he keeps watching Harry’s eyes and takes what his alpha gives him. 

When Harry stills his hand Louis almost lets out a protesting noise, he needed to be full somewhere.   
“I’m going to eat you out, now” his alpha states, before taking Louis’ wet fingers out of his mouth and gently massaging his cheeks and jawline.   
Louis moans at his mate’s words, happy that he was going to get something, already craving Harry’s warm tongue on his hole, tracing circles on it and teasing him with his tip. 

Harry slightly tightens his grip on Louis’ throat at hearing his moan, “don’t be a greedy omega” he advices.   
Louis nods, “sorry alpha.”  
“Behave, ok?!” Harry gently asks before kissing his lips. Louis, at loss of words, nods again.   
“Aw baby, I can taste your sweet slick in your mouth.”

Harry starts trailing sweet kisses down Louis body, his tongue pressing on his tight nipples, making Louis whimper from the oversensitivity. He gives him fake bites around his belly button and sucks an hickey on his happy trail. Louis is overwhelmed by all the things his alpha is making him feel, the need to come harder than ever, his heat making him feel helpless and warm everywhere. 

Unexpectedly, Harry’s tongue reaches Louis’ hole. Louis arms are sprawled beside him, gripping the blanket when his mate’s warm tongue starts to move in circle around his gaping hole.   
“Alpha... I-.” pretty whimpers erupts from Louis’ throat. Harry grins hearing his baby’s desperate sounds, with his tongue he dives in his omega’s hole, lapping messily inside and pressing hard on his walls. 

“Can I- can I come? Please alpha, please can I come?” Louis pleads, he needs to let go, the need to come too intense to ignore. His knuckles gone white from how hard he’s gripping the blanket. 

Harry stops his movements at Louis’ pleading and brings his mouth away from his ass. “You will wait for my knot.”

Louis shuts his eyes, sweat dripping from his forehead, pooling in the deep cavity of his collarbones.   
“Please, please, I’ve been a good omega.”

Harry stills Louis’ hands, noticing how they were hitching with the need to touch. “You have been a very good omega, baby, you’re gonna get my dick now.”

Louis is lost in his head, his brain focused on the word ‘dick’ and his mouth letting out a chant of “please.”  
His alpha is going to give him his cock, his alpha is going to give him his knot, his knot will be deep inside him, his cum filling him up with his mate’s pups. He needs it, he needs it more than the air he’s breathing. 

He feels heavy, he wants to open his eyes but his eyelids aren’t collaborating. He feels someone getting his legs up, exposing his hole, something hot filling him.   
And suddenly he’s not heavy anymore, he’s a lightweight in the arms of his alpha, his omega is satisfied now. 

“Good little omega, yes baby just like that, you’re my good little omega” Harry praises him, caressing his cheeks and snapping his hips hard against Louis’ ass.   
Louis is satisfied, he loves feeling full of his mate, he loves when Harry speaks to him softly.   
Weird noises starts to come out of the omega’s throat, it sounds like he’s purring at Harry’s sweet words and touches. 

“Is my good omega purring?” Harry keeps pushing, his knot starting to form at the base of his dick.   
Louis answers with soft and breathy moans, getting close to his release. 

“God, you’re so pretty, you will be the death of me” the alpha says before taking his mate’s dick in his hand and starting to jerk him off. “Come baby, come for me, show me how pretty you are and come for my knot.”

So Louis comes, he lets go and releases everything on his alpha’s hand. His dick spurting and jerking out some more come when Harry’s knot splits him open, filling him with his cum. 

“You’ve been so good for me, little one, so good, such a pretty omega.”   
Louis smiles, still lost in his head. He his happy, he is satisfied and hopefully he will be full of Harry’s pups.


End file.
